Time Goes By
by comptine
Summary: AU Toph and Sokka were friends from day one. But through the years their friendship was tested. Sokka's mom dying, Toph breaking her leg and of course Sokka going out with Suki. How do they deal with it? Tokka
1. You Can't Always Get What You Want

For some deep fangirlish reason all of these will have songs in them, once I get it out I'll never have the urge again!

-

* * *

**Age 4**

**You Can't Always get What you Want**

-

_I saw her today at a reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

_I knew she would meet her connection_

_At her feet was her footloose man_

-

"Toph," the boy was smiling happily, his cheeks covered in blue paint, "Pass blue pwease."

He pointed to the small toxin-free paint that his friend was holding, "I'm not done yet." She said, smearing a bit of it across her page. The class was chatting happily amoungst themselves while painting pictures of cats, houses and some merely splattered paint on their pages. A young teacher was walking between the table, encouraging in a happy voice as she passed the children.

His smile turned into a frown instantly.

-

The man was sitting at the bar, an air of utter depression hanging over him, almost as noticeable as his 8 o'clock shadow. Outside a dull rain thudded on the sidewalk, the rhythm was calm but the dull pain forming at the crown of his forehead was unyielding even at the gentle drip of water.

-

_No, you can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_And if you try sometime you find_

_You get what you need_

-

"C'mon Toph," his blue eyes were watering slightly, "Gimmie."

-

"Mind if I take a seat?" a man had approached the man sitting at the bar. The man at the bar shook his head. The new man was official, his brown hair streaked with white and he groaned as he lowered himself onto a stool, his wrinkly face cracking into a smile. The younger man glanced at the older man before pushing another bill towards the bartender and muttering another order for a beer.

-

_I saw her today at the reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

_I knew she was gonna meet her connection_

_At her feet was her footloose man_

-

Toph stuck her tongue out at him, "Gimmie gimmie never gets, don't you know your nanners yet." She continued painting.

-

"I'm Mr. Jimmy." the man held out his hand to the younger man. It took the younger man a moment to realize what was going on, the bartender handed him a beer and the young man took a drink before turning his attention to the old man.

The younger man took it hesitantly, obviously weirded out by the man's formalness, "I'm Sokka." he offered no last name.

-

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes you might find_

_You get what you need_

-

Sokka stared at her, obviously at a loss for words after the small song. He puffed out his chest and reached for the green paint. He opened it carefully and took a giant glob of it in his hand.

-

"You seem depressed." Mr. Jimmy said as the bartender shuffled up, "Just a Coke and rum please." the bartender turned and began mixing the drink, the crack of a can opening and the glug of a bottle's contents being poured filled the slight silence as Sokka stared dejectedly at the drink sitting in his hand.

"Depressed would be an understatement." he finally said, giving Mr. Jimmy a sad look.

-

_And I went down to the demonstration_

_To get my fair share of abuse_

_Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration_

_If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"_

_Sing it to me now..._

-

The paint arched through the air, like an odd green bird moulting in midair. Aang, who was sitting at their table, was watching it opened mouthed, his own finger painting forgotten.

**SPLAT**

**-**

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sokka started to lean away from the man, his instinct telling him that this man meant trouble. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I really don't need any help. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." the man smiled again and Sokka's instincts were ignored as the man's understanding words washed over him.

-

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_Oh baby, yeah, yeah!_

-

The paint had hit the middle of Toph's paper, splattering in all direction and covering the front of Toph's shirt in green.

"Ha-ha!" Sokka said, pointing at her, chortling, "Got ya!"

"Sokka!" Toph screamed, attracting the attention of the kindergarten teacher. Toph picked up the blue paint, and taking blind aim threw the navy in the direction of Sokka's laughter.

-

"Do you really want to know?" Sokka asked, a slight bubble of hope swelling inside him.

Mr. Jimmy settled himself at the bar, interlocking long fingers and regarding Sokka with polite interest, "I would love to."

-

_I went down to the Chelsea drugstore_

_To get your prescription filled_

_I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy_

_And man, did he look pretty ill_

_We decided that we would have a soda_

_My favourite flavour, cherry red_

_I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy_

_Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"_

_I said to him_

-

The paint missed it's target completely, instead hitting Zuko who sitting right beside Sokka. The paint had landed right in his hair was dripping down into his paper with a soft plop.

-

Sokka downed the last of his beer and pushed it away while wiping the remains of the alcohol from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Well you see, I know this girl..."

During the entire story Mr. Jimmy said nothing, his expression barely wavered from calm amusement and occasionally he reached for his drink, the ice clinking in the glass as Sokka continued his sad tale.

-

_You can't always get what you want, no!_

_You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)_

_You can't always get what you want (no)_

_But if you try sometimes you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_Oh yes! Woo!_

-

Zuko, obviously infuriated by Sokka's mirth took a huge blob of red paint and drew his hand back before throwing the paint ball forward.

Right into Katara's face.

-

"So you've been kicked out?" Mr. Jimmy asked after a half-an-hour of Sokka's story. The bar was empty save for the two at the bar. Dark was slowly inching away as the sun's glow crept over the slumbering city.

"In a nutcase, yes. Toph kicked me out the minute she found the drugs." Sokka hand twitched involuntarily, almost knocking over his forgotten drink.

"Are you still doing them?" Mr. Jimmy asked, and for the first time Sokka caught a note of steeliness in the old man's voice.

"Of course not, I've tried telling her but I just can't work up the courage."

-

_You get what you need--yeah, oh baby!_

_Oh yeah!_

_I saw her today at the reception_

_In her glass was a bleeding man_

_She was practiced at the art of deception_

_Well I could tell by her bloodstained hands_

-

The laughter stopped immediately and pure chaos ensued. Paint was thrown from all direction, all colours and all shapes, hitting the walls, windows and teacher, who by now had given up hope of rescuing her class from being permanent damaged and had merely hid in a corner attempting to take cover from the paint war.

-

"Do you want some advice from this old man?"Mr. Jimmy finished the last of his drink but swirled the ice around in his glass with a long finger.

Sokka sighed heavily, "At this point, any help would be really appreciated."

-

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes you just might find_

_You just might find_

_You get what you need_

-

Sokka was hiding in a corner, obviously not wanting to get any dirtier than he was until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned and was met by Toph Beifong, a blue splodge in her hand.

"Here's the blue." And smooched it right in to his face.

-

"And that's all I need to do? And Toph will forgive me?"

"Guaranteed."

"Well I better get going. Thank you so much for the advice."

Sokka ran from the bar and Mr. Jimmy muttered, "Anytime Sokka, anytime." in his glass as the door banged shut.

-

_You can't always get what you want (no, no baby)_

_You can't always get what you want_

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes you just might find_

_You just might find_

_You get what you need, ah yes..._


	2. I'll be Okay

**Age 5**

**I'll be Okay**

**-**

The funeral was small.

They were gathered around her grave. Katara was sobbing into Sokka's shoulder. For a four year-old she had very developed feelings. A man was standing at the tombstone, reading words from a book as the rain pelting down almost silencing him from its intensity. Hakoda was standing behind his children, a large hand on both their shoulders as tears streamed down his face.

All the faces were wet with salt tears and rain. The odd sob would punctuate the man's monologue and the cemetery's ghostly quiet but for the most part, only the rain sounded through the graves.

-

_When everything is going wrong_

_And things are just a little strange_

_It's been so long now_

_You've forgotten how to smile._

_And overhead the skies are clear_

_But it still seems to rain on you,_

_And your only friends all have_

_Better things to do_

-

"Sokka?" Hakoda shook his son's shoulder, "We have to go now."

"No." Sokka replied shortly. Katara was hanging on her father's arm, still crying silently.

"Please Sokka, we have to get out of the rain." Hakoda's voice was breaking with emotion. "Let's just go."

-

_When you're down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When you're down and lost_

_Along the way,_

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

-

"Sokka." A new voice was in front of Sokka now. His father and sister had long taken shelter in the car for an hour now. He had sat down beside his mother's grave, just staring at it as though that would make her come back. The new voice made his head shoot up to see Toph standing there, her black dress soaking wet.

-

_Now things are only getting worse_

_And you need someone to take the blame_

_When your lover's gone_

_There's no one to share the pain,_

_You're sleeping with the TV on_

_And you're lying in an empty bed_

_All the alcohol in the world_

_Would never help me to forget_

-

"Toph?" he asked, wiping away salt water from his cheeks so that fresh rain could replace it. "What are you doing here?"

"Katara invited me."

-

_When you're down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When you're down and lost_

_Along the way,_

_Just try a little harder_

_Try your best to make it_

_Through the day,_

_Oh just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

-

Toph kept standing, staring at Sokka, her blind eyes searching his whole frame for the loud, funny boy she had grown she love. It was distressing to she her friend almost disappear in front of her eyes. 

This was not the Sokka she had seen last week. 

This was not the Sokka who made her laugh. 

This was not Sokka.

-

_You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)_

_You're not alone_

-

"I miss her to." she said. For a moment the rain seemed to lessen and Sokka looked at her. She was smiling and offering her hand.

-

_Just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

_Won't you tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

-

This was Toph Beifong.

This was the girl he loved to make laugh.

This was the girl who was his best friend.

He smiled and wiped his tears away.

-

_When you're down and lost_

_And you need a helping hand_

_When you're down and lost_

_Along the way,_

_Try a little harder_

_Try your best to make it_

_Through the day_

-

"Okay." He took her hand. "I'm ready to go now.

-

_Oh, just tell yourself_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

_Ah, I'll be okay_

_Ah, I'll be okay_


	3. The Way I Am

**Age 6**

**The Way I Am**

-

"Toph!" Sokka came running. Toph was sitting on a swing, pumping her legs back and forth but barely getting a few feet in the air.

"Sokka, I'm doing very important things. Go away."

"But Toph! I'll give you a push!"

"Sokka please don't! I can do it myself!"

"But that's what friends are for!"

-

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

-

"Okay here we go!" Sokka gave Toph a push. She flew high in the air, her mouth open in a silent scream the whole way. For a moment, Toph was suspended in the air.

Then she fell off the swing.

-

_Cuz I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

-

"Toph! Are you alright?"

"I hurt my knee." Toph was hunched over her knee, pale hands clamped over he knee. "This is your fault you big Meathead!"

"Hold on. Let me see it Toph." Sokka tried to pry her hands away but them remained secure. "C'mon Toph, don't be a baby."

-

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

-

"It doesn't look that bad…"

"It still hurts."

Sokka looked at her bleeding knee for a moment. "My mom used to do something when I got hurt."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"She kissed it better."

_-_

_Cuz I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

_-_

"Here I'll try it, tell me if your knee feels better." He took the sleeve of his shirt, wiping the dirt and blood away. 

"Okay," Toph took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

_-_

_I'd buy you Rogaine if you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

_-_

Sokka kneeled down and put his lips to Toph's knee. He removed them, and a silent breeze rustled through the trees, shaking the leave from their homes.

"Did it work?"

-

_Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you take me the way I am._

-

"I think so." Toph stood up, rubbing her leg. "Yeah, it feels better."

"C'mon, let's go bug Zuko."

"Thanks Sokka."

"Don't worry Toph, I'll always be here."

-

_You take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

* * *

A/N

Mmmm I luffs this

Just cause someone looks at number1avatarfanatic keeps asking the songs and artists I thought I should probably start posting them :D

Age 4: You Can't Always Get What you Want, The Rolling Stones

Age 5: I'll be Okay, Mcfly

Age 6: The Way I Am, Ingrid Michaelson 


	4. Here it Goes Again

**Here it Goes Again**

**Age 7**

_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

_Hey!_

"1…2…10…"

"Zuko! Count right!"

"Fine. 1…2…3…4…" 44 seconds later. "48…49...50! Ready or not here I come!"

_Just when you think you're in control,_

_Just when you think you've got a hold,_

_Just when you get on a roll._

"Aang! Get out of my way!"

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Sokka! Be nice!"

"No way! I'm gonna win."

"Not if I hide better."

"Toph, you're blind! How are you even going to find somewhere to hide?"

"You'll see. Zuko's never going to find me!"

_Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,_

_Should have known,_

_Should have known again,_

_But here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

Zuko wandered around the Beifong's mansion, looking everywhere for his friends. The first place he started was the kitchen. He opened random cupboards but no one was hiding with the flour.

"ACHOO!" someone in the kitchen sneezed. Zuko ran over to the pantry and opening it found Katara, rubbing her nose.

"Found you!"

_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of reserve._

_Now through the lines of the cheap Venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb._

_Hey!_

"You will tell me where he is."

"I will not."

After half an hour of fruitless searching, Zuko had resorted to desperate measures to find Aang, Toph and Sokka. So he tied Katara to a tree.

"I need to find Aang!"

She stuck out her tongue, "Well why don't you try LOOKING FOR HIM!?"

_Just when you think you're in control,_

_Just when you think you've got a hold,_

_Just when you get on a roll,_

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

"Fine then." He walked away. Katara stood there for a moment, her chest heaving from her yell.

"Is it safe?" a voice asked. Aang's head popped out of the leaves, looking down at Katara as he hung from the branch.

"No, stay Aang. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

_I should have known, should have known,_

_Should have known again,_

_But here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes._

_Oh, here it goes._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

"Toph! What are you doing in here?" Sokka had just opened a random closet to find Toph nestled at the bottom, her blind eyes reflecting the hall's light.

"I'm hiding stupid. Now go away or else Zuko will find me."

"No! I'm hiding here to!" Sokka attempted to squeeze in beside Toph but she stood up and using her full weight pushed him out, knocking him flat on his bum.

_Oh oh_

_Oh, here it goes_

_Yeah, oh here it goes again._

_Hey, hey_

_Oh, here it goes._

_All right!_

"Sokka! Toph! Help!" Katara scream stopped the fight short.

"Katara?" Sokka asked standin up. "Don't worry sis I'm coming!" he took off down the hallway but stopped at the end.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'." Toph ran after him. They barrelled down the stair, out the backdoor and into the sunlit backyard.

"Zuko, ha-ha, s-sto-p i-it!" Katara giggle/shrieked. He was tickling, obvious at the end of his line.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Hey you!" Sokka said, puffing out his chest. "Let my sister go!"

_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours._

_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me, yeah, you leave me._

"Make me!" Zuko dared as he turned to face Sokka and Toph.

Sokka bent low and whispered in Toph's ear, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. I'll handle Zuko, you get Katara." She took a few steps towards Zuko. "Hey Zu-zu, betcha can't catch me."

The challenge was accepted immediately. Zuko tore after her, ignoring the fact that Sokka was tiptoeing towards his sister. "I'm gonna getcha Toph!"

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh here it goes again._

_I should have known, should have known,_

_Should have known again,_

_But here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes._

_Oh here it goes again._

Toph slowed down and Zuko, thinking she was tired, put on a spurt of speed. Toph stopped quickly, jumping to the side and stuck out her left foot. Zuko's feet caught it and he tripped, unfortunately, he was going so fast he started to take Toph with him. Even more unfortunately Katara and Sokka happened to be passing in front of them. The Four fell into a huge pile, all squirming, pushing and yelling in outrage.

_I should have known, should have known,_

_But here it goes again._

_Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it, Oh here it goes_

_I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have, I should have known_

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

"I guess I win then." Aang said, climbing down from the tree.

_Oh here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

* * *

A/N

This is for TrueThinker, cause she read all my depressing stuff and needed something to cheer her up!

Song: Here it Goes Again, by Ok Go

Other note, a poll is up about this fic! Vote on what song you'd like to see!


	5. Bittersweet Symphony

**Age 8**

**Bittersweet Symphony**

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_You're a slave to money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_Where all the veins meet yeah_

"Okay students" the teacher stood at the front of their grade three class. Everyone sat up a little straighter. This was the day. "I know you've all been looking forwards to this day."

It was the day. It was marked on the class's calendar; bright red marker had circled the 23 of the fourth month.

"Make a line class, here are your butterflies." The class rushed forwards, pushing and shoving until they made a line. Each student was handed a small container with a tiny white egg in it.

"What is it?" Toph asked Sokka once they had returned to their table. Aang, Katara and Zuko sat down with them and they all examined their containers.

"These are your eggs class."

"Where are the butterflies?" Ty Lee asked, her lip pouting slightly.

The schoolteacher smiled. "You'll see."

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_But I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

For three days the children waited, each morning rushing to see their eggs, unchanged. On the 26 of April Sokka Kirima and his sister walked into the classroom. They sat down at their table and Sokka looked at his container. "Oh no! A worm ate my egg!" he cried, staring at the odd green worm in his container.

"No Sokka." Katara was smiling. "These are catapillars!" she said, mispronouncing the word.

"Cata-whata?"

"The thing before the butterfly." Katara had obviously researched the topic, being the Teacher's Pet.

"Wow..." Sokka gained new respect for the little worm. How was it going to become something so pretty?

_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

"It's ugly."

"How can you say that Toph?"

Sokka and Toph were sitting at their table. Rain was splattering against the window in a fruitless attempt to break the glass. Everyone else was playing Duck-Duck-Goose, Zuko and Katara being the gooses constantly, their rivalry making it a contest between the duo.

"Well you say it looks like a worm."

"Right."

"And nobody likes worms right?"

"Right."

"So, stupid, that makes it ugly and nobody likes it."

Sokka's eight-year-old mind just couldn't work around that logic so he went back to his caterpillar, watching it much on the leave he was offering it.

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_I can't change it_

"Now class." Miss Li's class was in an uproar. Children were crying, bawling and stomping around. Putting a hand to the bridge of her nose she forced herself to calm down. _What would make these kids calm down? C'mon Li, you can do this, you didn't go to university for this. _She thought, she snapped her fingers as the answer came to her.

She walked over to the small boombox sitting on her desk, flipping through the on her iPod she found the one she was looking for. Hey Jude started playing through the speakers. Paul McCartney's voice, followed by piano, calmed the children down immediately, they all shuffled over to the carpeted area of the classroom where Miss Li sat in a chair. "Isn't that better?" she asked sweetly, looking around at the chubby cheeks and red eyes.

"What happened to Mr Sparkles?" Ty Lee asked, raising a hand.

"Class, all your butterflies are fine. They're just taking naps."

The class ohhed.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life_

_Trying to make ends meet_

_Trying to find some money then you die_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_You know the one that takes you to the places_

_Where all the veins meet yeah_

"Mine's never going to come out." Toph predicted sullenly to Sokka.

Sokka sighed, "Why's that Toph?"

"'Cause it's so ugly. It won't want to come out."

"That's silly." Though this comfort was meaningless. The days got wetter and wetter and Toph's butterfly seemed to want to remain in it's cocoon forever.

_You know I can't change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_From one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no_

"Look!" Katara yelled, pointing at the small box where all the cocoons were hanging. Butterflies were emerging from their cocoons, flapping their beautiful wings experimentally. The class rushed over, crowding the small box. The teacher told them to get into a line and start handing out butterflies.

Katara and Zuko were already at heads, arguing over which butterfly was prettier while Ty Lee was happily showing hers to Aang.

"Sokka?" Toph approached him, holding her butterfly as if a single step could send it careening. "What does it look like?"

He took a moment to answer. "Beautiful."

_I can't change my mind_

_no, no, no, no, no,_

_I can't change_

_Can't change my body,_

_no, no, no_

Finally, the rain stopped. The world was hued in bright shades of emerald and hazel while the sunshine made the very needletips of nearby pines shine with tiny suns of their own.

The teacher had brought her class outside. Everyone was standing in a row, their hand clamped over their butterflies.

"Ready?"

The class nodded and everyone lifted their hands, letting the butterflies free. They flew as a swarm, many children waved goodbye while Ty Lee broke down completely. Toph's hand quickly went to her eye, brushing away a tear.

"Goodbye little butterfly."

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_

_Been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_Ever been down_

_That you've ever been down_

_That you've ever been down_

* * *

A/N

The idea for this story came from personal experience. I felt like Toph when I got my butterfly back in grade 3. I couldn't comprehend how something so ugly and small could become something beautiful, it just didn't make sense. This may have been a direct influence from the fact that my self-esteem was very low when I was younger. I was quite shy and didn't like associating with new people and pretty much completely ignored anyone who wasn't my friend. Thus my circle of friend consisted of few people.

The day they flew away I actually cried. I had called mine Stormy (off my favourite television show at that time). I was the last one inside as I watched the little butterfly, who I never thought could do it, fly away. From then on, whenever I saw a butterfly I believed it was Stormy, or maybe one of her babies.

It was a really great day.

So, point being, Bittersweet Symphony was a really great choice for me because this song means a lot to me. When you first hear those violins come in...it always makes me feel really calm. Another song that was a big contender in this was Hey Jude. Both those songs are so awesome and make me feel so good.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Bittersweet Symphony is by The Verve

Hey Jude (In case you don't know ANYTHING about music) was done by The Beatles, my favourite band.


	6. Girl Next Door

**Girl Next Door**

**Age 9**

Only Katara would have a tea-party birthday theme. Only Katara would force Toph to actually put on a dress. Only Katara would dragoon them bring partners, something about a dance.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

"Toph!" Katara hugged her. "You came!"

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't miss your party for anything." Toph's sense of sarcasm was becoming more finely tuned with each passing day. Katara grimaced, already growing used to the less-than-enthusiastic comments.

"I found someone new. You know, a new kid." Katara grabbed her hand and led Toph into the backyard. A few people were there. Toph could hear Aang talking with Zuko near the cake. But when she listened for Sokka she heard him, not alone, waiting for her, but with another voice. A girl, and from the sounds of it, she and Sokka were getting along great. "Toph, this is Suki."

_She is the prom queen; I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader; I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

"Hi Toph!" The girl, Suki, walked over to Toph. "Nice to meet you."

"You to." Toph replied coldly.

"Well," Katara stepped in, "Everyone is here now. So I guess we can start!" She flouced over to a small boombox and clicked the play button. A slow song started to play. No one moved and Katara's face fell.

Zuko made the first move. "Would you like to dance?" Katara smiled and took his arm. They started dancing. Not close dance of course, a human could stand comfortable at the space between their chests, but dancing nevertheless.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant_

_Everything that you want_

Toph turned to Sokka, expecting him to ask her right away. To her dismay her sensitive hearing caught Sokka asking, not her but the new girl.

Toph scowled as she heard Suki accept. Something inside her was telling her to get rid of Suki. Something green-eyed. This was not according to plan. Now all she needed to figure out why in the world she feeling so…jealous?

_Never to harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

"Toph? Do you want to dance?" Aang had approached her. For a moment she considered telling him loudly, "NO!" but better judgment won.

She attempted to feign a disinterest in Suki and Sokka. "Yes. Aang, I'd love to." She raised her voice and she could feel Sokka's stare. Aang took her hand and they started circling slowly.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She let go of Aang's hands. "Toph, can I have this dance?" She blushed. Toph turned to Aang, silently asking him if it was alright.

From the small grunt of the feel of his smile she knew he was fine.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

As they circled Toph was thinking. What had she felt when Suki snatched her best friend? Was it jealously? Was she jealous of this new girl? Why in the world would that be? She liked Sokka as a friend. She reasoned to herself. Just a friend. Iwas jealous because I though he was going to leave me. She took a step closer to him.

But he won't leave. He promised.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

* * *

A/N

And Suki makes her fabled appearance. What does this mean for Toph and Sokka?! Will Sokka realize that his best friend is really the girl for him?

Probably.


	7. What is This Feeling?

Seriously, this is going to be hard to understand. This is a duet from the musical Wicked. Now you've probably heard it: What is This Feeling? That's the song, in this version Galinda is Suki and Toph is Elphaba. The students are well… students. Also the setting has changed completely, everyone has been sent to a private academy because their old school burned down. Suki and Toph end up bunked together and aren't exactly on the best of terms. And I kinda changed the format; I know it's not that great but I wanted to see how it works. Don't expect more like this.

* * *

**What is This Feeling?**

**Age 10**

The two girls were sitting at opposite ends of the room. Both were writing a letter, one with a clean uniform was writing it out by hand, her pencil scribbling while she whispered the words, "Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical…" to herself.

The other girl was typing it out on a computer, her fingers running over the Braille keyboard, murmuring the start, "My dear Father…"

Their voices rose as one as they competed being heard over the other. The handwritten girl was continuing her letter while the blind girl was typing, "There's been some confusion over rooming here at the Academy."

"But of course, I'll care for myself." the blind girl assured her family.

"But of course, I'll rise above it!"

Their hands flew over the paper and plastic as they both wrote, " For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes. There's been some confusion. For you see, my roommate is."

A pause. Suki turned in her seat. Toph's hair was messy and her brand new uniform was already rumbled and untucked. She turned back to her letter. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar. And altogether quite impossible to describe."

Toph used the one word she had heard Sokka use to describe Suki. "Brunette."

Suki stood up, folding her letter and sealing it in an envelope. "What is this feeling? So sudden and new?" She asked herself.

"I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you." Toph responded, emailing her letter.

"My pulse is rushing." Suki took a step towards the door.

"My head is reeling." Toph mimicked the step. Suki glared at her, taking another step towards the door.

"My face is flushing." Soon they were rushing for the door, pushing eachother.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes!" Suki and Toph squzeed through the door. Now racing down the hallway, trying to reach the target first. People jumped out of the way as they stampeaded down the stairs. "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

They reached the grounds. Suki went left, Toph went right both grumbling under their breath.

"For your face."

"Your voice."

"Your clothing."

"Let's just say - I loathe it all. Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation!" Toph found her small group of friends. Katara, Aang and Zuko while Suki made her way to the popular crowd.

The fighting stopped for a moment. Until trouble came knocking. Sokka wandered through a door, talking with Teo and at the same time Suki and Toph noticed him. They started the talking again, raising their voices just loud enough so the other could hear. "It's so pure and strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you, my whole life long!"

Suki's friends put comforting hands on her back as Sokka walked towards Toph. "Dear Suki, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror! She's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Suki, you're a martyr!"

Suki smiles bravely, as if she's living with a rabid tiger. "Well: these things are sent to try us!"

"Poor Suki, forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified! We all just want to tell you," The students glare at Toph. "We're all on your side! We share your…"

Sokk stopped walking towards Toph but kneeled in the middle of the yard. Toph and Suki went for him, the student chanting after Suki while Toph's friends merely stared. "What is this feeling?So sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes!" Sokka stood up to find a short blind girl on his left and a tall brunette on his right. "Loathing!"

"Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last." Suki took Sokka by the arm. Dragging him towards her friends. "And I will be loathing. Loathing. For forever loathing. Loathing. Truly deeply loathing Loathing you my whole life long! Unadulterated loathing!"

Toph walked by Sokka, and taking a huge step forward pushed Suki to the ground. "Boo!" Toph smirked before leading Sokka towards his real friends.

* * *

A/N so ridiculously raaaaannnnnnnnndoooooom Don't worry, next week we'll be back to normal format!


	8. Hey Eugene

**Age 11**

**Hey Eugene**

_Hey Eugene do you remember me?_

_I'm that chick you danced with two times through the Rufus album Friday night at that party_

_On Avenue "A"_

_Where your skinhead friend passed out for several hours on the bathroom floor and you told me_

_You weren't that drunk, and that I was your favourite Salsa dancer you had ever come across in New York City_

Does he even remember all those years?

His mom's death?

Hiding from Zuko?

Starting a paint fight?

Kissing my knee better?

Does he even remember who was there?

I can tell you it wasn't Suki.

Sokka and I were best friends. We did everything together. Ever since day one when he asked me why my eyes were a funny colour. Ever since I covered his face in finger paint.

But now?

I'm pre-Suki. A part of his life, it seems, he just wants to forget.

_Eugene_

_Eugene_

_Eugene_

_I said hello_

_Eugene_

_Are you there Eugene?_

Some say they look cute. That kind of awkward first date you always read about in books or have pictures of. He took her out for ice-cream. How flippin' romantic. I'm not stalking them of course. I just happen to be covertly following them. We've been everywhere. Following them is painful, they're so awkward, someone says something and automatically it's a blush-fest.

Sokka says something. Suki laughs.

My heart freezes.

_Hey Eugene, then we kissed once we lugged your friend into the elevator and went to write my number on a soggy paper towel_

_And the car went down_

_And when we were finished making out we noticed that your skinhead friend was gone. Long gone._

_And you looked into my bloodshot eyes and said is it too soon if I call you Sunday_

-

They start talking in lower voices, I creep forward. They're sitting on a bench. I hide behind them, a bush blocking me from view.

"I really like you Suki."

"Well, I really like you Sokka."

What are they going to do? Kiss?! They're 12-year-olds for heaven's sake! Oh no, I'm started to sound like Katara.

_Eugene_

_Eugene_

_Eugene_

_I said hello, Eugene_

_Are you there, Eugene?_

-

Uh-oh, they're getting close, heart pumping furiously, icecream forgotten. I lean closer, anything to hear the moment my dreams are shattered. Their breathing is quick, I'm holding mine.

And then the bush picks the perfect time to fail at being a bush.

I said hello (hello), Eugene (Eugene)

Eugene (Eugene)

Eugene (oh yeah)

-

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Toph?"

"Toph!? What are you doing here?!"

"Umm, if by here you mean this bush...Oh! I just remembered! I have something to do! Over there! Have fun whatever you were doing!"

_I said hello (hello), Eugene_

_Are you there, Eugene (tell me are you there)_

_I said hello (hello), Eugene (Eugene)_

_Eugene (Eugene)_

_Eugene (tell me oh)_

I leave quickly, but not fast enough. I hear the slight -smack- of lips. I let out a breath and start walking home.

I'm just pre-Suki.

_I said hello (hello), Eugene (Eugene)_

_Does any of this ring a bell Eugene?_

* * *

A/N

Yeah it's short. Next chapter with completely make up for it. I promise.


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**Age 12**

**Dirty Little Secret**

-

The hospital was completely clean, it had just opened and the doctors, nurses and patients were just waking up and making their rounds. The receptionist, stretching and yawning, was just opening the doors to the hospital when a boy burst in the minute the lock clicked. The receptionist leaped back as the boy sped inside and ran to her desk. After looking around the desk for a few seconds he started hitting the small bell summoning her to her desk. From across the entrance she asked, "Can I help you?" her tone of voice suggested that she was concerned for the boy's mental state.

At the sound of her voice the boy looked around at her, a mad gleam in his eyes, "ExscusemebutwherecanIfindTophBeifong?"

The lady stared blankly at him, still completely fazed by his abrupt entry, "What was that?"

"Toph Beifong!" The boy pointed to her desk, "Where is she?"

Without another word the boy pushed the lady forwards, forcing her to the desk. When she sat down in the chair the boy started tapping the desk in impatience as she sorted through the patients' files. A green folder was marked with the name 'Beifong, Toph' she opened it and read aloud, "Room 23"

The boy didn't even say thank you as he sped down the hallway his navy eyes flicker from door to door as he looked for his best friend's room

-

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

-

His eyes alighted upon it and his hand flew to the doorknob and he threw the door open.

Toph Beifong was sitting up in her bed, glazed eyes staring at the wall as her head bobbed along to the music coming from the Ipod on her bedside. Her leg was propped on a few pillows, the cast shining slightly. The sun was just rising shining through the blind and throwing lines of light across the room. Sokka slowly made his in way, closing the door as quietly as possible.

-

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

-

"Doctor?" Toph's voice stopped Sokka dead in his tracks; she had opened her eyes and narrowed them while her ears, now void of music, strained to hear something.

Sokka couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Yes Miss Beifong, I'm your new doctor, Doctor Wang, Wang Fire."

"Wang Fire? So Doctor Pakku isn't my doctor anymore?"

If Sokka had been paying attention he would've noticed the sarcastic edge to his friend's voice.

-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

-

"No Toph, I'm still your doctor," a voice said from the door, "Though, this boy seems to know you well if he had the guts to pretend to be your doctor."

"Doctor Pakku, this is my best friend, Sokka." The doctor walked into the room, shaking back a head of white hair.

-

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

-

"Hi Doctor Pakku." Sokka said grinning sheepishly at the old man.

The doctor returned the greeting with a raise of his hand. "Sokka." He turned to Toph, "Well Miss Beifong let's take a look at leg shall we?"

"Yeah, are casts always this itchy?"

"Yes Miss Beifong, everyone's casts are this itchy."

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well we can probably let you go today, do you want me to call your parents?" But Pakku looked like he already knew the answer.

"No, that's alright, Sokka can walk me home." she wiggled her leg. "Well, drag me home if it gets too bad."

"Alright Miss Beifong," Pakku lifted her leg off the pillows and swung it over the side of the bed, "I'll leave you to your own devices then. Here's the crutch." He handed to the prop to her.

-

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

"So how did you hurt yourself?" Sokka asked once Pakku had left the room.

"I was climbing ladder and fell." Toph was hobbling around her room, packing up the few belongings she had brought.

"Why were you climbing a ladder?" Sokka plopped onto her bed while she grabbed her crutch, testing it.

"I'm not telling." She said, scowling at him.

"C'mon. Please?" Puppy eyes weren't going to work with Toph so he knew that a whiney voice was the only way to convince her.

Toph looked like she was going to refuse until she said, "Fine, Zuko's cat was stuck in a tree and he didn't want to climb the ladder so I did."

"Wait, you fell off the ladder saving Zuko's cat?"

-

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

-

Sokka couldn't hold it in anymore.

He burst into laughter, rolling around on the hospital bed, taking great heaving gasps between the laughter. Toph hobbled over, her face bright as she said, "Shut up!" she swung the crutch in Sokka's direction, but he jumped off the bed, avoiding it while still chuckling.

Toph made up her mind and started towards Sokka, determined to make him stop laughing one way or another.

-

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

-

Unfortunately Toph's cast wasn't the best for walking. It caught on the air she fell forwards, straight onto Sokka. They toppled onto the ground and when they recovered from the initial shock they found Sokka nestled under Toph. Their faces were close, a blush started across both their faces.

-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

-

"This is…"

Amazing?

Perfect?

A dream come true?

"Awkward." Toph finished for him.

-

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

-

"So we agree to never talk about this?"

"Agreed."

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_


	10. There's no 'I' in Team

**Age 13**

**There's no 'I' in Team**

_Well I can't regret,_

_Can't you just forget it?_

_I started something I couldn't finish_

_And if we go down,_

_We go down together_

_Best friends means,_

_Well best friends means_

"I just don't like her Sokka."

"Why not! I love her Toph!"

"Sokka, you and I both know that this is a highschool crush."

"You're just jealous of her!"

_And I've got a twenty-dollar bill_

_That says you're up late night starting_

_Fist fights versus fences in your backyard_

_Wearing your black eye like a badge of honour_

_Soaking in sympathy_

_From friends who never loved you_

_Nearly half as much as me_

Toph stared at him. He was shaking out of anger, eyes shut as he yelled at her. Toph was tired of yelling and merely stared at him, arms crossed, leaning against a wall. The moon was high as the best friends argued.

They had reached their limit earlier this same day. When Suki had tripped Toph is the hallway on purpose. Toph, automatically, had started a huge scene. Suki, with her charm, convinced the crowd it was an accident and Toph was just angry because Sokka was spending more time with her.

This resulted in Toph slapping Suki.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_

_All I did was what I had to_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's just what anyone would do_

_Take the time to talk about it_

_Think a lot and live without it_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's something unforgivable...ohoh_

"Well." She took a step away from the wall. "If that's how you really feel."

"Yeah! That's how I feel!"

_Well I can't regret,_

_Can't you just forget it?_

_I started something I couldn't finish_

_If we go down,_

_We go down together_

_Best friends means,_

_Well best friends means_

"I guess this is it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You obviously don't want me messing up your dream with Suki. You can't have us both Sokka and I'm done being jerked around. You go that way, be the popular jock. The one everyone looks up to. I'll go this way, the other kid, the one who everyone laughs at because she has a brain and personality."

_You never knew_

_Well I never told you..._

_Everything I know about breaking hearts_

_I learned from you, it's true_

_I've never done it with the style and grace you have_

_But I've made long-term plans_

_Based on these mistakes_

"I don't want that." he sobered.

She stuffed her hands in her pants. "That's too bad."

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_

_All I did was what I had to_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's just what anyone would do_

_Take the time to talk about it_

_Think a lot and live without it_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's something unforgivable_

She started walking away. He reached out violently, grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her against the wall.

She didn't flinch. Toph simply looked at him, pale eyes reflecting the crescent in the sky. He was breathing heavily, a fist raised as if to punch her. "You know you want to do it Sokka. So what's stopping you?"

_Is this what you call tact?_

_I swear you're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back_

_So let's end this call,_

_And end this conversation_

_There's nothing worse..._

_(That's right he said, that's right he said it)_

_I swear, you have no idea_

_The jealousy that became me thinking_

_(That's right he said)_

_That you always had it way too easy_

"Sokka. If you don't do it, I'll do it."

He paled. "You'd never."

"You wanna bet?"

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_

_All I did was what I had to_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's just what anyone would do_

_Take the time to talk about it_

_Think a lot and live without it_

_Don't believe me when I tell you_

_It's something unforgivable_

With her left hand she punched him in the stomach. He let go of her, clutching his abdomen. "Goodbye." She said, walking away, long hair fluttering in the wind as Sokka gasped for air.

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_

_Best friends means you get what you deserve_

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_

_Best friends means you get what you deserve_

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_

_Best friends means you get what you deserve_

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_

_Best friends means you get what you deserve_

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_

_Best friends means you get what you deserve_

"Where were you?" Toph's mother asked her as she walked into her house.

"Nowhere I'm ever going again."

_Best friend thinks I pulled the trigger!!_

_Best friend thinks you get what you deserve!!_

* * *

A/N

I did it for the luls.

But really, I'm surprised I wrote this! It's so angsty. But I really love it.

New contest! Check it out :D


	11. Breathe

A/N from now on please read my stories in 3/4 format please! It makes them look longer :D

* * *

**Age 14**

**Breathe**

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

Her phone rings. She grumbles, awakened from her sightless dreams she rolls onto her belly, hand flopping over her bedside table, searching for the phone. A tiny hand wraps around it and she flips it open yawning, "Whose this?"

"Sokka." His voice his deeper than she remembers.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Even in her half-asleep state she is bitter.

"Can I come over?" The request is odd. A year of not talking and he wants to do it at 2 am? She senses a prank, nothing new; they get pulled on her weekly.

"It's 2am." She mutters.

"Please?" He asks, pure honesty.

"I'll meet you in the treehouse." She hangs up and debates whether she should ignore him and sleep or go to see him.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

"So." She asks after climbing the ladder to find him sitting, watching the moon slowly float across the sky.

"Suki broke up with me, for Haru." Ah of course. No one can resist the call of the teen-stache.

"I guessed as much."

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

"What happened to us?" He asks.

"Well, you were a total ass." She's been wanting to tell him this for a year now. It feels good to just talk to him.

"You could pretend to be sympathetic." Her once best-friend said.

"You could pretend that you're mildly sorry." He lets out a low laugh. Her coldness melts and she moves closer to him, sharing his body heat.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

"You don't think missed you this year?" It's a truth, she loves hearing it.

"If you did you did a horrible job of showing it. We were best friends Sokka. You gave that up for some girl." She's still stern but moves even closer to him, letting their arm touch.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

"I know. I'm an idiot." The silence is unbearable. Filled with ugly memories. He sighs. She doesn't want to forgive; he's all right with that. He starts to move but her hand shots out, grabbing his.

"Yeah. But you're my idiot."

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

He wasn't expecting her next move. She lurches forward her lips collide into his, it's built of suppressed love. Everything she ever felt for him, pouring out in one sweet gesture.

He pushes her off right away. They stand apart, her creamy eyes hurt, his blue open wide.

"Please don't do that again." He pleads. It tasted too good.

"Why not?" She gasps.

"I don't want to ruin us again."

She has no argument.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._


	12. The Everglow

**Age 15**

**The Everglow**

_Here's a night, and it shines_

_And it calls us on and on_

_So be here by my side_

_And watch the stars. They're ours_

_Make a wish, or just take charge_

_The moment comes, get lost and go far_

The sky was dusky, painted with pinprick of great burning balls of gas so far away they appear to us merely as stars. Two figures sit on a green roof. Before them stretches a lawn, manicured beyond perfection, decorated with a giant fountain in the centre and low hedges. The Beifong mansion is silent. The large windows have their curtains drawn while Lao Beifong and Lily Beifong snuggle close in their enormous bed.

They dream of their daughter, she is at her first high school dance, they are proud.

Little did they know their daughter was in fact sitting on their roof. She was not alone, a boy sat beside her. A boy, the parents thought, she should never see.

"I hate school dances with a passion." Toph Beifong's voice is low though from the way it wavers with the first to words he friend had the impression that she did not them hate them.

"Maybe you should try going to one before you shoot them down." He suggest, he is on his back, arms tucked behind his head, tilting it at a perfect angle to see the heavens spread out above them.

The girl was hugging her knees close. Blind eyes indifferent about the infinite sky above her and merely focused on a point much deeper than the endless sky could ever reach. "I will only be going to one dance in my high school career and that is Prom."

_I think that we've got what it takes_

_To get this heart to start beating again_

_So take it all the way, whoa, whoa_

_Now our hearts are on the everglow_

_So just let go and fall into it_

"You're just angry because no one asked you." Sokka is right. He's knows it from the frustrated noise his friend makes. He sits up, averting his navy eyes from the universe to gaze at his friend. For some odd reason her hair was much more captivating than the sky, reflecting the moon's quiet light.

"You're one to talk." She muttered. This time Toph takes Sokka's previous position, stretching languidly and folding her arms behind her head. Her misty eyes mirrored the night's sun letting them low before pale eyelids cover them as she exhales a sigh of resent.

_We begin, breathe in_

_Here's our chance to go for something_

_So this is where we win_

_And take the game, no blame_

_There's a neon light, inside it shines_

_And tearing down the walls in our way_

Only the night's cool silence prevailed, Toph's comment still bouncing around Sokka's head. "Hold on." She said standing up and rushing over to her window. Sliding back into her room she shut the window.

Abruptly the night seemed much colder. Each creak of a tree's arm became much more menacing. Toph's presence, while annoying and beyond frustrating sometimes, was cool collect and a steadfast source of comfort.

"Toph?" He wasn't expecting his voice to be so needed. He cleared his throat of fear and called out again, "Toph?"

He jumped slightly as the clear glass slide up and a small girl crawled out, in her arms was a bundle of speakers, wires and a music device. "If we're going to sit together and complain about the dance we might as well have background music."

Toph's fingers were normally nimble, quick as she worked with her hands often, playing piano and other things. This night her fingers were slowly turning a light blue. Sokka, noticing his friend's steady stream of curses, wandered over and took the bundle from her hands, setting the iPod up. He put the shuffle on and took Toph's hands in his own, warming them.

_I think that we've got what it takes_

_To get this heart to start beating again_

_So take it all the way, whoa, whoa_

_Now our hearts are on the everglow_

_Deep inside, we both know it_

_Everything's riding on this moment. whoa, whoa_

_And our hearts are on the everglow_

_So just let go, and fall into it_

For an hour Toph's iPod cycled through her songs varying from hard rock to harder rock. Sokka didn't let go of her hands and slowly they drew closer, hands interlocked as the night moved around them. When the moon reached it's highest peak in the sky the music changed from driving power chords to slow violins building. Toph scrambled for the iPod but Sokka stopped her and let the music play, ignoring Toph's red cheeks. "What is this? Toph Beifong has an actual girly song on her iPod?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."

_Lets go inside, and look deep into the night_

_The light is bright enough to send_

_The weakest ones to go for the ride on_

_Oh, no, you cannot fade away_

"Well. Toph can I ask you something? Without you shooting the idea down right away?" Sokka was still holding onto her hands, staring right into her eyes.

"I can't guarantee the shooting part." From her tone he knew that she would listen.

"I'm asking you anyway. Suki and I never got to go to a school dance. She was always sick or busy, as a result I never went." He grimaced. Suki was someone he wanted to forget about. The nights they spent together, getting drunk just like everyone else was a blemish.

"Your point?"

_Whoa, whoa, and our hearts are on the everglow_

_Whoa, whoa, so just let go and fall into it_

_Whoa, whoa, and our hearts are on the everglow_

_Deep inside we both know it_

_Everything's riding on this moment_

"Maybe." He stood up, keeping her fingers intertwined with his.. "You'd like to grant me my first dance as a teenager?"

_Whoa, whoa, and our hearts are on the everglow_

_Every action makes a reaction_

_We'll figure it out, and make it happen_

_Whoa, whoa, and our hearts are on the everglow_

_So just let go and fall into it_

So she took his hand and slowly they danced the night away, holding each other in some songs and singing as loud as they could in others. The rest of the world didn't matter. It didn't matter that a few blocks away Katara was dancing with Zuko. It didn't matter that Suki was making out with Haru. It didn't matter that no one cared where Toph or Sokka were.

It just didn't matter.

By the time sunlight grazed over the tips of trees Toph and Sokka were asleep. Close for body heat, completely exhausted from the night they had simple put their heads down on the ceiling and slept.

Their fingers were still knit.

* * *

A/N

Originally, Toph and Sokka had gone to the school dance. Then I realized that would not be their style.

My first slowdance song was "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Ergo, Toph and Sokka also danced to that song as much as a puke-y, cheesy song it is.

There's a new poll up! **Please vote**, easy quiz and might give you a hint to an up-and-coming story!


	13. Goodnight and Go

**Age 16  
**

**Goodnight and Go**

_Skipping beats,_

_Blushing cheeks._

_I am... struggling…_

_Daydreaming,_

_Bed scenes in…the corner cafe_

_And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic... tremblings_

_You get me every time._

Dates were a normal occurrence for teenagers of Toph's age. A boy and girl (typically, times change however) meet each other and go out after school, normally for dinner and a movie or partying or whatever they could think of.

However on this particularly beautiful night Toph Beifong was on a date. Her first one. With her first and only crush. For once thoughts of a female kind were going through her head. What should she wear? Should she wear makeup? Should she do her hair up or leave it down? What happens if Sokka stood her up? What happens if Suki is there?

What could go wrong?

_Why'd ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you.._

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well.._

_Say goodnight and go._

It had started out innocently enough.

Sokka drove up to the Beifong mansion at 6:30 pm and, dressed in casual formal wear, knocked on the imposing double doors.

Toph answered, quickly shutting the door behind her, silencing her parents' admonishments about the peasant boy she was spending so much time with when she should be spending time with people of her class. She leaned against the door smiling apologetically. She had obviously spent time doing her hair braiding so it hung down her back while her bangs were held to the side by a small pin. Toph wore jeans and a nice long-sleeved green top. Sokka had to admit she looked nice.

"Where to?" he asked, opening the passenger side door for her.

"I dunno…"

_Follow you home,_

_You've got your headphones on_

_And you're dancing_

_Got lucky;_

_Beautiful shot:_

_You're taking everything off_

_Watch the curtains wide open_

_And you're following the same routine;_

_Flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining_

_And you think you're alone…_

They had agreed on a coffeeshop on the corner of Maple and 4th. For two hours they shared coffees and musical opinions complaining loudly about this artist's latest CD compared to an older artist's first CD.

Zuko and Katara stopped by for a bit, also enjoying a bit of alone time together before leaving. A few minutes later Aang ran in, gasping, asking where Zuko and Katara had gone. Sokka pointed and Aang ran out.

"So Zuko and Katara are dating?"

"Ha-ha, no. They're just 'friends'."

_Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you,_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well.._

_Say goodnight and go._

Sokka pulled up to the mansion. The lights were off so he took a chance and lead Toph to the front door. For a second they stared at each other. Toph bowed her head as a blush appeared and wished her feet a goodnight.

Sokka smiled and tilted her chin upwards. He leaned closer and Toph's fingers drifted to his chest.

_One of these days,_

_You'll miss your train,_

_And come stay with me..._

_It's always say goodnight and go_

_We'll have drinks,_

_And talk about things and,_

_Any excuse to stay awake with you..._

_You'd sleep here,_

_I'd sleep there,_

_But then the heating may be down again,_

_At my convenience..._

_We'd be good,_

_We'd be great together..._

Just as suddenly as the impulse had come it passed. Sokka's face moved away from Toph's. Her hand still remained on his chest but his hands, shaking slightly, removed it.

"Why not?" She asked simply.

_Why'd ya have to be so cute?_

_It's impossible to ignore you,_

_Must you make me laugh so much?_

_It's bad enough we get along so well.._

_Say goodnight and go._

"I'm sorry Toph. I can't, not after Suki."

"Oh okay."

"Have a nice night."

"Um, yeah you to."

_Why's it always always:_

_Goodnight and go?_

_Oh, Darling not again,_

_Goodnight and…go…_

* * *

A/N

Short, deal with it XD

No, I'm just kidding.

But I would like to know why you like this story! Just include something in your review!

Oh and any reviews that saw 'nice chapter' or 'update soon' or are under 10 words and do not answer a question will no longer be replied to.


	14. HeroHeroine

**Age 17**

**Hero/Heroine**

(You knew this song was coming)

-

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

This was the forth time it had happened in one single month. They found themselves in awkward positions that could be made cute with a kiss or some kind of confession of love. But when Toph found herself pinned under Sokka, blushing, her brain seemed to have stopped functioning.

Sokka on the other hand was dealing with feeling he had been suppressing every since the first time Toph had kissed him. She look beautiful, mouth open slightly in surprise, eyes void of any hair.

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you need to get in line_

_But not this time_

He didn't want to ruin their relationship, though for the past six months it had been at the breaking point. Toph wanted to move it forwards, take that next step in a relationship. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sokka wanted to remain friends, scared that any wrong move, any misleading words, any fight, would shatter all they had worked so hard for.

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

Every time, however, he tried to convince himself that he only liked Toph as a friend, he found himself in a position like this one.

A cool, night. Perfect for closeness.

A girl, right below him. Perfect for kissing.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Toph tried so many times to kiss him. Opportune moments. Occasionally she would catch him off guard, granting his cheek a swift peck.

It was a game to her.

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And its so, so real_

He really did like her, a lot. But he couldn't help imagining situations without her. Moments where he would say something completely idiotic and then –poof- she would be gone.

Then there were nights like this.

Too perfect.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

"Sokka…" her voice was barely above a whisper. His hands moved slightly, but he still remained hanging over her. She could push him off her at any moment, but the question was: Did she want to?

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"Toph…" he replied. The pure anticipation of the moment was making him shake. He took a deep breath, unable to steady himself.

Should he do it?

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"It's now or never." She told him, arching an eyebrow.

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

"But Toph…" was his only argument.

_I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

She tried sitting up but Sokka found himself putting a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to her back again.

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

Her pale hand reached into the crook of his neck, pulling him closer. She was tired of waiting. He followed the lead of her hand, moving his face closer to hers.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"Are you sure?" He asked.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

"More than I've ever been."

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

She kissed him.

And this time, he kissed her back.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

* * *

A/N

Boys Like Girls FTW


	15. Let Go

**Age 18**

**Let Go**

-

_Drink up baby doll_

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Leave your things behind_

_'Cause it's all going off without you_

_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_These mishaps_

_You bubble-wrap_

_When you've no idea what you're like_

"Sokka…Sokka I know you're in there. Open the goddamn door Sokka before I get Zuko to break it down. We're all here for you! Just open this door!" The eighteen-year-old Toph Beifong jiggles the doorknob for the hundredth time, but it still remains absolute in separating her from her best friend. Katara stands behind her, while Zuko has wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Aang has downstairs getting water for them.

The last hour had been spent attempting to coax Sokka out of his room. Toph leans against the door, facing Zuko and Katara she says, "Listen, let me talk to him. You guys go downstairs, make some dinner, watch a movie, do anything that will keep you busy."

"You'll be able to deal with him?" Katara asks, reaching out for Toph's hand and taking it in her own.

Toph smiles reassuringly. "Yeah, I got this one."

_So, let go, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So, let go, l-let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

She slides down the door, her spine rubbing painfully against the wooden, before stopping with a soft –thump- at the carpeted bottom. "Sokka…I don't know how you're feeling, so I can't really offer any realistic apologies. Hell, I can't even say I'm sorry, because it wasn't my fault but I think that's what people do in situations like this one." Her fingers fiddle nervously on her knees. "So I'm sorry Sokka."

Her ears caught the slight shuffling on feet and felt the door groan slightly as another body leaned against it. They were close now, separated only by a coat of paint and a locked door.

_It gains the more it gives_

_And then it rises with the fall_

_So hand me that remote_

_Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?_

_Such boundless pleasure_

_We've no time for later_

_Now you can't wait_

_Your own arrival_

_You've twenty seconds to comply_

"And I know you're hurting," she continues talking through the door, "But it's no reason to lock yourself in your room."

The doorknob rattles and the door slides in towards the dark room. Toph doesn't move but the boy sits beside her, closing the door. The both lean against the door but he still doesn't look at her.

So, let go, so let go

Jump in

Oh well, what you waiting for?

It's alright

'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

"Your grandmother is coming to take care of Katara while we go to UBC. So She'll be fine. But I'm not worried about Sugar Queen." she puts a hand on his knee. "I'm worried about you."

_So, let go, yeah let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

He still doesn't talk, but his arm wraps around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Toph keeps talking, "You're hurt, but life keeps going. We're moving in two week, we got through high school and now we're going to the real world and I can tell you," her knuckles knock on the wooden door, "The real world isn't in there."

_So, let go, so let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's alright_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"So…" she takes a deep breath. Sokka remains silent but his hand tightens on her shoulder. "You feel better? Ready to face the world?"

Outside rain begins to fall. Toph stands, knees creaking. The moment reminisces of a scene thirteen years ago, taking place in a rainy graveyard. Toph offers her hand, Sokka stares at it through tear-stained eyes.

_So, let go, yeah let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

"Okay." he takes her hand. "I'm ready to go." She pulls him into a hug. He feels comforted in her small embrace.

_In the breakdown_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_The breakdown_

The night before, Hakoda Kirima had passed away.

_So amazing here_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

* * *

A/N

ahaha the angst is back XD


	16. Thank You

**Age 19**

**Thank you**

-

Toph Beifong hates public transport. The primary reason for this is that it is more suited for a 'seeing' group then the blind ones.

The second reason is the fact that the feeble attempts at placating the blind riders are horrible. A wheezy voice announces where the underground is stopping, the wheezy voice is the most annoying and incomprehensible thing Toph can think of.

After two months of missed stops and other mishaps she could now differentiate between on wheezed stop and another.

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why_

_I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window_

_And I can't see at all_

_And even if I could it'd all be grey,_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad,_

_It's not so bad_

Toph Beifong hates her job. The primary reason for this is her boss. Out of all the people that could own the restaurant it had to be Suki Kyoshi. Her boss apparently decided hat high school was merely a thing of the past and did her best to suck up to Toph In any way.

This was because Toph was an amazing pianist, probably the best for miles.

Toph still harbored hate for Suki so every time Suki called her t just talk Toph always made an excuse to hang-up immediately.

The kettle was boiling.

Bandit, her new cat, a house warming from Katara and Zuko, needed feeding.

The socks needed to be ironed.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,_

_I'm late for work again_

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply_

_That I might not last the day_

_And then you call me and it's not so bad,_

_It's not so bad and_

Toph Beifong hates her English Literature professor. The primary reason for this is that her professor hates her. She is currently majoring in English, but apparently blind people can't fully appreciate the written word as much as the non-visually impaired people. Toph wrote, studied and passed tests with flying colors weekly, and yet the teacher never congratulated her.

Little did she know the professor held no bias between blind and the seeing. He just believed Toph didn't need to know that she was top of his class.

_I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you_

_Is having the best day of my life_

Toph Beifong only loves one thing besides her black, white-pawed cat. The primary reason for that is because she has to spend every day with him.

He puts up with her daily rants about how prejudiced the public transport system is.

He puts up with her daily rants about how his ex-girlfriend is trying to be friendly.

He puts up with her daily rants about how her English professor is an old coot.

_Push the door; I'm home at last_

_And I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you hand me a towel_

_And all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down,_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me and_

Toph Beifong loves rainy days when she forgets her umbrella. The primary reason for this is because days that it rains mean he'll be waiting with a towel, a cup of tea and a warm embrace.

_I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you _

_Is having the best day of my life_

Toph Beifong loves Sokka Kirima almost as much as she hates the public transport system.


	17. Lack of Colour

**Lack of Colour**

**Age 20**

-

"Sokka. Don't comeback until you fix your problem." She slams the door in his face.

He has nothing to his name but the shirt of his back and the crumpled fiver in his pocket. He slumps down the stairs, trying to ignore the rain's pounding increasing steadily.

_And when I see you_

_I really see you upside down_

_But my brain knows better_

_It picks you up and turns you around_

_Turns you around, turns you around_

Sokka Kirima decided that his meager money could be used for one thing.

This one thing that all men always seemed to resort to when times were down.

No, not women.

Times like these Sokka always saw his life go by as if watching the scene from the roof. Where he was just another character in just another story, nothing to special, maybe a plot device. It was an interesting feeling, watching your life go by through the eyes of one of many or perhaps a single, Sokka never really cared for theories, omnipresent being.

_If you feel discouraged_

_That there's a lack of colour here_

_Please don't worry lover_

_It's really bursting at the seems_

_Absorbing everything_

_The spectrum's a to z_

The man was sitting at the bar, an air of utter depression hanging over him, almost as noticeable as his 8 o'clock shadow. Outside a dull rain thudded on the sidewalk, the rhythm was calm but the dull pain forming at the crown of his forehead was unyielding even at the gentle drip of water.

"Mind if I take a seat?" a man had approached the man sitting at the bar. The man at the bar shook his head. The new man was official, his brown hair streaked with white and he groaned as he lowered himself onto a stool, his wrinkly face cracking into a smile. The younger man glanced at the older man before pushing another bill towards the bartender and muttering another order for a beer.

"I'm Mr. Jimmy." the man held out his hand to the younger man. It took the younger man a moment to realize what was going on, the bartender handed him a beer and the young man took a drink before turning his attention to the old man.

The younger man took it hesitantly, obviously weirded out by the man's formalness, "I'm Sokka." he offered no last name.

"You seem depressed." Mr. Jimmy said as the bartender shuffled up, "Just a Coke and rum please." the bartender turned and began mixing the drink, the crack of a can opening and the glug of a bottle's contents being poured filled the slight silence as Sokka stared dejectedly at the drink sitting in his hand.

"Depressed would be an understatement." he finally said, giving Mr. Jimmy a sad look.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sokka started to lean away from the man, his instinct telling him that this man meant trouble. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I really don't need any help. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." the man smiled again and Sokka's instincts were ignored as the man's understanding words washed over him.

"Do you really want to know?" Sokka asked, a slight bubble of hope swelling inside him.

Mr. Jimmy settled himself at the bar, interlocking long fingers and regarding Sokka with polite interest, "I would love to."

Sokka downed the last of his beer and pushed it away while wiping the remains of the alcohol from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Well you see, I know this girl..."

During the entire story Mr. Jimmy said nothing, his expression barely wavered from calm amusement and occasionally he reached for his drink, the ice clinking in the glass as Sokka continued his sad tale.

"So you've been kicked out?" Mr. Jimmy asked after a half-an-hour of Sokka's story. The bar was empty save for the two at the bar. Dark was slowly inching away as the sun's glow crept over the slumbering city.

"In a nutshell, yes. Toph kicked me out the minute she found the drugs." Sokka hand twitched involuntarily, almost knocking over his forgotten drink.

"Are you still doing them?" Mr. Jimmy asked, and for the first time Sokka caught a note of steeliness in the old man's voice.

"Of course not, I've tried telling her but I just can't work up the courage."

"Do you want some advice from this old man?" Mr. Jimmy finished the last of his drink but swirled the ice around in his glass with a long finger.

Sokka sighed heavily, "At this point, any help would be really appreciated."

_This fact not fiction_

_For the first time in years_

_And all the girls in every girlie magazine_

_Can't make me feel any less alone_

_I'm reaching for the phone_

"Just go back to her, with something she gave you a long time ago that you've always carried with you. You have something don't you?"

Sokka's hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bracelet with a few beads on it. Toph had made it for him in grade 2. It never left his side. "You'd you know?" Mr. Jimmy just smiled. "And that's all I need to do? And Toph will forgive me?"

"Guaranteed."

"Well, I better get going. Thank you so much for the advice."

Sokka ran from the bar and Mr. Jimmy muttered, "Anytime Sokka, anytime." into his glass as the door banged shut.

_To call at 7:03 and on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home_

_But I know it's too late_

_I should have given you a reason to stay_

_Given you a reason to stay_

Mr. Jimmy was right.

When he showed up, soaking wet, holding the bracelet, Toph wrapped her arms around his midriff, drenching herself in the process.

_This is fact not fiction_

_For the first time in years_

* * *

A/N

I adore this song. It's so sweet, simple merely an acoustic guitar and a voice. So beautiful!

No I'm not an Emo kid. I just love emo music!

5 days till my birthday! :D


	18. Stuck in the Middle With You

**Age 21**

**Stuck in the Middle with You**

She hates planes. He remembers her telling him this not even a month ago when he announced that they were going to visit Katara and Zuko.

"Sokka, I swear if you make me get on that plane, I will never ever speak to you again." It was an empty threat, but he decided to play along anyway.

He sighed dramatically, and walked over to her, wrapping in a bone-crushing hug, stopping her protests short. "But Toph…It's Zuko and Katara. Come with me." He started decorating her head with kisses.

When he promised her strawberries, dipped in chocolate, she conceded.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,_

_I got the feelin' that somethin' ain't right,_

_I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,_

_and I'm wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs,_

"Remember when I told you I hate airplanes?"

"Yeah."

"This is why." Midnight was upon them. They sat the departure section. Large windows let passengers see their planes arriving.

However on that cold, blistery, winter night the sky was so dark with sheets of snow, no one could see out.

Toph, Sokka and a few other nameless passengers sat in the section, most were dosing while Toph and Sokka were still awake thanks to the 24/7 Starbucks located in their section.

_Clowns to the left of me,_

_Joker's to the right,_

_Here I am Stuck in the middle with_

_Yes I'm, Stuck in the middle with you._

"How much longer do we have to waste?"

"About…6 hours according to the TV thing…so I'm gonna say about 7 if we're lucky."

"Is anything else open?"

Sokka looked around, he spots a small bar. "We could go drinking."

"No."

_And I'm wonderin' what it is I should do,_

_it's so hard to keep this smile from my face,_

_Losin' control, yeah I'm all over the place._

"There must be something we can do."

"Like?"

Toph stood up. "C'mon, lets go for a walk."

_Well You started off with nothin'_

_and your proud that you're a self-made man_

_and your family all come callin'_

_slap you on the back and say_

_plea.ea.ea.ease, plea.ea.ea.ease,_

They walked for fifteen minutes, speculating on how angry Katara was going to be because their plane was delayed. Sokka said she mihgt slap him while Toph thought she might just throw food at them. As they walked around Sokka noticed an escalator.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"Convince your girlfriend that she loves planes and then end up making her sit in an airport for eight hours?"

"Nah, I've already done that." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the escalator. "Do you see what I see?"

"Well, no." She turned her ear towards the escalator. "But judging from the noise, I'm gonna say it an escalator going…down?"

_Tryin' to make some since of it all,_

_But I can see it makes no sense at all,_

_is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,_

_I don't think that I can take anymore._

"I challenge you to a race!" Sokka declared.

"A race? Around the world?" She mocked, pretending to look excited.

He smiled devilishly. "No, just to the top of escalator. Whoever can do it faster owes the other a foot rub."

"No way am I running up an escalator."

Sokka was expecting this and new exactly what to say. There was one thing is the world Toph couldn't stand being called. "Are you…" he started making clucking noises and flapping his arms. "Chicken?"

_Plea.ea.ea.ease, plea.ea.ea.ease_

Sokka made it up in fifteen seconds. He came back down as Toph prepared to run up the moving stairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Better be ready to rub my toes Meathead."

"3…2…1…GO!" Toph started running. Her short legs carried her up each stair. In ten seconds flat she had made it to the top, panting but still looking triumphant.

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,_

_I got the feelin' that somethin' ain't right,_

_I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,_

_and I'm wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs_

"That's one foot massage Snoozles!"

"Fine." He grumbled. She didn't even want to race and yet she was so happy she won. "Get down here."

"That's no way to talk to prevailing Escalator Running Champion." Toph grinned at him before taking a step on the stairs, letting them take her down towards her boyfriend.

On the last step, Toph stepped too early and tripped over her own feet.

In this spectacular display of grace she stumbled forward, right into Sokka's arms. She tried to get back onto her own two feet but Sokka had wrapped his tanned arms around her waist and started spinning her around.

She screamed and laughed as they spiraled around the empty halls.

Sokka, of course, wasn't exactly the most poised of people. After about fourteen spins he tripped and fell right over. His back skidded across the linoleum floor, he made it a good five feet before he stopped sliding.

Toph landed on top, still laughing.

_Yes I'm, Stuck in the middle with you,_

_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,_

_Yes I'm, Stuck in the middle with you._

"Maybe drinks would've been a safer idea."


	19. Love Song

**Age 22**

**Love Song**

-

Sokka could always tell Toph was angry when she started playing the piano. When she was _beyond_ angry she would sing. He loved hearing her voice, it was beautiful. But when he heard her singing, it was normally a sign that something had hit the fan.

As the morning of the twenty-third of April dawned he knew something was amiss. He groped for Toph only to find her missing from their bed. He groaned and rolled over, cracking open his eyes, searching for his best friend. As the world around him started waking up he noticed the soft chords and voice floating through their tiny apartment.

"_Head underwater and they tell me to breathe easy for a while. Breathing gets harder, even I know that. Made room for me; but it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold on to._"

He sat up fully awake now that he realized that Toph was in a temper. He flung on some clothes and tore around the corner into their small living room.

There Toph sat, fingers moving delicately over the white keys, voice floating through the open window, serenading the sparely populated street below. "_Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me."_

"Toph…?"

"Good morning." She said curtly. Her fingers didn't stop dancing across the keys and after she had uttered her curt morning greeting she continued to sing, "_I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this. If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay._"

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"_If all you have is leavin'. Imma need a better reason to write you a love song today." _She sang the next lines. Sokka kept staring at her until she said, "Have you checked the date?"

"It's April 23rd." His time telling skills were on the dot even without the hint of a calendar or watch.

"You know what that means." She said simply and continued singing. "_Convinced me to please you. Made me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am."_

"Oh shit." No way he could've forgotten. Not this year, not her 23rd…

"Oh shit? Is that all you really have to say?" The keys were being depressed much harder than they needed to be. "_Make or break in this. If you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay."_

"Toph. I am so sorry."

"Hell yes you are." She slammed her fists on the piano. Sokka jumped back and she stood up, practically assaulting him, she put her face centimeters from his. "Please, do tell, what is so special about today?"

Sokka reeled back and the couch's arm tripped him so he fell into its cushioning embrace while Toph hovered over him, hands on her hips.

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

He stopped playing dumb. This was dangerous water and Toph was getting more irritated than he had expected. "Today is special because of two things. He sat up, and pulled Toph onto him.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

"First and foremost, because it is your twenty-third birthday." He reached for something in his pocket, while Toph remained balanced over him, arms on either side of his head.

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

"The second reason is…" his hand didn't leave his pocket but fingered a small silver ring, "I've known you forever and...well..."


	20. Hot

**Age 23**

**Hot**

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

He pulled the ring out. He took Toph's hand, pressing the form of the ringlet into her palm. Her eyes widen and he managed to spit out the words. "Will you marry me Toph Beifong?"

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

The question echoed around their small apartment. Something impossible to ignore. The words had been uttered without scorn or a joker's tongue. They were pure, untainted.

Just a simple yes or no question.

Toph was already at a loss for words.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

"Well?" His voice broke slightly with emotion. The ring trembled in his hands, still waiting to grace the fourth finger. "What do you say?" The silence was killing him. Had he proposed too soon? Too late? Did he do it wrong? Did Toph want him to propose in the middle of a restaurant? The street? Not the couch for sure. She probably wanted him to kneel, he should've kneeled.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

"Sokka, I…" Yes! Yes! Yes! "It's just…" It's just what? There was no argument! She wanted to marry him!

His face fell. "Oh, I understand." He put the ring back in his pocket. "It's a ' it's not you, it's me'. Kinda thing."

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

"You are an idiot." She smiled. He tried to sit up but her hand pushed him back down. "The answer is yes." He froze, all the self-beatings in his head stopping. He didn't dare believe his ears. But her answer echoed around his brain, it was a yes.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, love me_

_Don't ever go, oh oh oh..._

_Yeah!_

"What?" He asked to stall time. She had said yes! Yes! He, Sokka Kirima, was married to Toph Beifong!

"Yes. I, Toph Beifong, will marry you. Now shut up and kiss me."

You make me so hot

Make me wanna drop

You're so ridiculous

I can barely stop

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous

You're so good to me

"You…know…what…I…really…wanted…for… my birthday?" She breathed in his ear after the kisses. He stroked her hair, breathing her aroma. Her body was pressed right on his while her head was using his chest as a pillow.

"What?"

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

_You're so good to me, baby, baby_

She kissed him again. "Just a simple 'Happy birthday' would've been nice." He pushed her off the ouch and onto the floor. Shrieking from laughter, Toph was tickled to submission where she finally confessed that a engagement ring was also a satisfactory birthday present.

_You're so good_


	21. Here In Your Arms

**Age 24**

**Here (In Your Arms)**

-

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_When we drive,_

_In your car._

_I like,_

_Where we are,_

_Here._

-

Toph Beifong never, ever, wore dresses. Only once, during prom, was she seen in a dress. From that moment on Sokka had only seen her in jeans and occasionally calm-diggers.

The most he ever saw of her shoulders was in the mornings, right before she pulled a loose sweater over her pale body.

So when he saw her wearing a dress, his brain seemed to stop functioning. A simple strapless, satin dress. Being Toph she had given tradition the boot and instead of white fabric she had chosen a deep forest green.

_Cause our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

Toph Beifong never, ever, did her hair up. Only once, during prom, was she seen, her hair clean and piled elegantly into a small bun on her head. From that moment on Sokka had only see her hair hanging down, in messy braids or in a low bun.

So when he saw her, hair spotless and curled into small ringlets, his mouth fell open.

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"So that's it?" She asked him.

"I guess so."

"I'm still Toph Beifong, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't make you change your name. Toph Kirima doesn't sound right and neither does Sokka Beifong."

"I dunno. I kinda like the sound of Sokka Beifong."

"Well, maybe one day. What are we going to call our kids? Last name-wise I mean."

"Beifong. No questions asked."

"Fair enough."

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_Next to me._

_I like,_

_Where you sleep,_

_Here._

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Falling in love with me?"

_Our lips,_

_Can touch._

_And our cheeks,_

_Can brush._

_Cause our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"That's a stupid question, of course not. I love you."

_Where you are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

"Ugh, that was sappy."

"Too much so?"

"It was close to the limit."

_Our lips can touch._

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

"Fine, I'll just keep my romantic tendencies under control."

"But Sokka, that's what makes you so manly!"

"Why thank…that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

She laughed. "I thought you'd be able to see it coming a mile away."

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your..._

"So are you going to kiss me? You know, the groom's first kiss?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of sharing my first kiss as a bride with Zuko."

"What?! What do you mean!? Have you been cheating!?"

She placed a finger on his lips, silencing his outrage. "It was a joke Snoozles."

"Oh."

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite, miss you quite..."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms._

Kisses are something very special.

They can be small, timid and coy.

They can be passionate, sexy and fierce.

They can be a sign of respect in some countries or a sign of love in others.

They can be anywhere, the lips, eyelids, cheeks and hands.

They can be a seal. Bonding two people together forever.

Through sickness and health.

Through richer or poorer.

Though hell and back.

Through life, in all it's setbacks.

_Here in your arms._

_Oh, here in your... arms._

The End

* * *

A/N

Done, done, done.

OMFG!! I AM 16!! WHOOHOO!

This was amazing to write. So much fun, other moments were sad while others made me almost squee with glee.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer (right at the very end) I own nothing.

Oh, and here's a big list of all the songs including artists.

See you next time!

_Twilight Rose2_

You Can't Always Get What You Want- The Rolling Stones

I'll be Okay- Mcfly

The Way I Am- Ingrid Michaelson

Here it Goes Again- Ok Go

Bittersweet Symphony- The Verve

Girl Next Door- Saving Jane

What is This Feeling?- Wicked (The Broadway Production)

Hey Eugene-China Forbes

Dirty Little Secret- The All-American Rejects

There's No 'I' in Team-Taking Back Sunday

Breathe- Anna Nalick

The Everglow- Mae

Goodnight and Go- Imogen Heap

Hero/Heroine-Boys Like Girls

Let Go- Frou Frou

Thank You- Dido

Lack of Colour-Death Cab for Cutie

Stuck in the Middle with You- Steve Miller Band

Love Song- Sara Bareilles

Hot-Avril Lavigne

Here (In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye


End file.
